In data processing apparatus such as microprocessors, it is usual to include one or more databuses which serve for the transmission of data streams between the various parts of the apparatus.
As such apparatus becomes more complex and more and more circuits are loaded on a particular databus, the loading of the databus increases and the demand on the components driving the databus increases. At the same time such components are decreasing in size and less able to handle demanding loads with the high speeds that are important for state of the art data processing apparatus.